MRI technology utilizes magnetism and radio frequency for imaging of patients for medical diagnosis and research. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) that is generated in the process of MRI negatively affects other devices in its vicinity such as medical electrical devices, computers, data transfer components, other scanning devices, etc. In addition EMI generated at an external source such as electric lines, television and radio signals, elevators, etc., can impede MRI operation and results.
Facilities providing MRI services build specially designed rooms that allow MRI procedures to be shielded from these interferences, while preventing leakage of the same interferences to the outside.
This shielding may include passive or active components to achieve magnetic and RF shielding. For example, to achieve RF shielding, the walls, floor and ceiling are built from sheets of conductive metal such as copper, aluminum, etc., including a door that maintains a closed circuit with the walls. Magnetic shielding could be provided by constructing a magnetic shield around the RF shield. A passive solution involves using magnetic shielding material, typically metal or metal alloy. These materials would need to be comprised of a very high permeability material such as “mu-metal”. The second option would be an active magnetic cancellation system, that would typically include a magnetometer, controller, amplifier and compensation coils. This solution tends to be costly and requires adjusting and handling.
In order to provide a passage for systems such as air conditioning, electrical wiring, communication devices, medical equipment, etc., into EMI shielded rooms, means such as waveguide attenuators and RF filters are used. All fluid and air passing tubes are threaded through a conduit that is configured to attenuate EMI, and all electrical or conductive wiring is connected through an RF filter to avoid coupling of RF to the conductive wire. These means require pre-planning, and pre-insertion of each tube and cable to a previously constructed designated location.
Many patients are in need of medical support or monitoring during MRI. These include neonates, sedated patients, or other medically unstable patients. It is of critical importance to maintain life support and monitoring conditions of these patients also when undergoing MRI. Disconnecting medical equipment for the purpose of imaging a patient takes time and may cause patient stress, or induce medical complications.
An MRI scanner utilizes a very strong magnet, thus iron-containing unrestrained objects are drawn, making them airborne, into the magnet's bore. This hazardous phenomenon is known as the projectile, or missile, effect, which can potentially result in serious or fatal injuries to individuals in the scanner room. Even objects, as small as a stapler pin, may be a potential risk. Numerous severe accidents were recorded at MRI facilities because of pulled iron-containing objects. Keeping the MRI bore open for the passage of medical equipment may leave a space through which projectile objects could enter.
There is a long felt need for an apparatus that shields the passage of medical equipment from the inner space of the MRD bore to the external environment and contrariwise. This apparatus will provide physical, EMI, and RF shielding, while allowing passage for medical and life supporting equipment without compromising this shielding.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) devices typically emit strong radiofrequency (RF) radiation which can cause disturbances and/or damage to surrounding electronic equipment. MRI devices can require dedicated MRI rooms and surroundings to prevent an external RF radiation from entering the MRI room and/or from a RF radiation emitted by the MRI device from exiting the MRI room. These issues can be particularly crucial when MRI devices are operated in proximity to a life supporting equipment that can be affected by the MRI device and/or can affect an operation of the MRI device.
Some patients undergoing an MRI imaging can require a continuous connection to, for example, the life supporting equipment, which can be positioned external to MRI room to prevent an interference with the MRI device as described above. Current solutions of passing a tubing of the life supporting equipment can include introducing a RF tunnels within a wall of the MRI room. Such RF tunnels typically require disconnecting the patient from the life supporting equipment to pass the tubing from the MRI room to an external environment, thereby endangering the patient.